


A Lost Myth

by tolya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bonding, Breaking the Jedi Code (Star Wars), Deception, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Manipulation, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolya/pseuds/tolya
Summary: The Force has always had a way with intertwining fates.Like a lost boy from a desert planet, a loyal Jedi Padawan, and a Queen.Or.Qui-Gon Jinn lives.It will take time for him to heal. During this time Anakin is trained by Obi-Wan at his Master's wish. The two of them strike an unlikely friendship with Queen Amidala. The bond that grows between them will form the fate of the galaxy itself. If the Sith and Jedi allow it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A Lost Myth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dive into Star Wars. What a vast and intimidating world it is to write in.
> 
> Note! I took a few artistic liberties with the senate election! Nothing too big though.
> 
> Anyway, I read exactly one line in the Legends book Betrayal about Woosha plants and was inspired. From there this story grew. Hope yall like it!

"He will live."

The statement echoed off the palace walls and through his mind. The Queen's face remained without a hint of emotion. Her tone never rose or fell as she continued into the details. Obi-Wan barely paid attention to the rest of it.

His Master _would_ recover.

It would take time.

But he was _alive._

Releif hit him with such a strength his knees nearly gave out.

Beside him Anakin, who had been listening to the Queen with great interest chirped out a big "Thanks!" Before bowing.

The Queen had just invited them to stay as honored guests while Master Jinn healed.

Obi-Wan caught himself and a bit clumsily followed suit and bowed himself, managing a half mumbled "Thank you, my lady." Under normal circumstances the Padawan would feel embrassment but in this instant he could not muster the emotion.

As he stood to his full height his eyes caught the ones of the young monarch herself. As impassive and still as they were he could still feel her through the force. Sympathy, concern, gratitude for them, all rolled off her in waves. In her too, was relief and a spark of joy.

She gave him one last curt nod before departing.

Anakin, as awestruck as ever, watched as she walked away. "She's _great._ And Master Jinn will be okay!"

"Yes." He let out a shaky breath, before collecting himself. He needed to focus on something else, to quell the overwhelming rise in his emotions. "Come along, Anakin. We might as well start today."

"Start what?" The boy glanced up at him curiously.

"You have lots to catch up on if you're going to be a Jedi."

Blue eyes unclouded by age gazed up at him widely, "But I thought the council said no?"

He had promised, when his Master had been a hair away from death. He had given his word and he would not go back on it now that he suddenly had decided to live.

Obi-Wan gave a small reassuring smile at that, "Yes, well, if Master Jinn has anything to say about that you'll be a Jedi one way or another."

"You hear that Artoo! I'm going to be a Jedi!"

The little astromech driod beeped excitedly in response. Wonderful, the boy had made an accomplice out of the Queen's astromech droid.

It was everything he could do to keep Anakin from sprinting down the halls in excitement.

What sort of trouble had his Master brought onto them.

\--

Night nestled into the planet.

The suite Obi-Wan and Anakin had been given was clearly meant to serve visiting officials or neighboring royalty. The tall windows had a very clear and possibly one of the best views of Theed below. The bed in his room was wide and almost too soft, covered with silvery sheets and thick, well made throws. It was all very fine.

Still.

Obi-Wan found that sleep was not going to come. Exhaustion weighed heavy against him. Yet every moment he edged close to sleep the face of the _sith_ flashed in his mind. Stripes of red and black. The Rule of Two repeated in his head again and again. It was almost certain another one was out there now. One that was out searching for a new apprentice this moment.

The thought alone brought him to his feet in a pace. The uncertainty of it all thrummed through his very being. He needed to meditate, to reflect better on the events of these last few days.

Dressing back into his robes and leaving his room, down the winding stairs and outside, he found himself walking a stone path to the palace gardens. The light of the three moons brightly showing the way.

Night had cooled the air, settling into something more comfortable. Naboo was a hot and humid planet, but after their time on Tattooine it seemed an oasis. There was also a quiet here that was welcomed too. Though he long learned how to block out the noise of Coruscant, it was a nice change.

The pathway he had been on parted out and expanded into something more resembling of a courtyard. In the middle of it stood a towering tree, it's branches grown long in age. Looped in these branches were vines, thick with flowers soon to bloom. It created a dense canopy overhead that likely gave off wonderful shade in the day.

Around the tree, different colors of flagstone had been arranged to resemble the skies. On it Naboo's sun and moons, with a handful if speckled stars around. Constellations he recognized.

Obi-Wan kneeled there, sitting against his calves, his back towards the tree. This place was as good as any to find his inner peace for the night.

His eyes shutting, he took a deep breath, then another. Finally he was ready to let himself go into the force. Letting the calm waves of the garden surround him he began to guide his thoughts.

The first that came to him is the fear of loosing his Master. The next was training the boy- one that was both too young and too old for the Jedi. Qui-Gon was to see it happen, yet he felt a sudden wave of responsibility for young Skywalker as his Master still remained unconscious. The worry he held in that position, of feeling inadequate for even a child. How long had he felt imbalanced with his own Master? Would Anakin feel the same?

These feelings plagued him and it was hard to let go.

The strongest and most concerning one had been his anger. Angry at himself for not being able to protect Qui-Gon but also at the sith himself. Anger that had guided him to cut down the figure in half.

One inhale.

One exhale.

He attempted to release the feelings into the force, letting go of the things he could not control. It was almost effective.

There was, however, a break in his concentration.

Light illuminated around him, bright enough that even with his eyes closed it was almost too much. He knew he hadn't been meditating for so long morning had come. Slowly he blinked one eye open, then the other.

All around him the little pieces of shrubbery were all set aglow. A fascinating, but unexpected reaction.

"Woosha." A soft voice stated.

Obi-Wan most certainly did not startle. At least he would not admit to it. However, the surprise was clear on his face as he looked up to see the young queen.

He realized then she had spoken to him, "I beg your pardon?"

One delicate hand gestured to the plants surrounding them. "Their name."

Queen Amidala moved forward, her fingers dusting across the large wavy blades. Obi-Wan watched as they shone brighter at the contact.

Looking slightly perplexed herself she further explained, "They normally only glow when you touch them."

Curious by this revelation, Obi-Wan pushed lightly with the force. He found a wave of light go through the garden in response.

Wonder spread among Padmé's face in such a way he could not resist doing it once more, watching her surprise and smile.

Between the battles and negotiations it was easy to forget she was still so young.

Her face was bare of the heavy court makeup. The dress she wore was modest and clearly for sleeping in, around her shoulders a heavy and intricately woven blue cloak.

"They're very lovely." He stated, acknowledging her earlier words, "If not distracting."

She looked back to him now, "I can arrange a more comfortable area for your..."

"Meditation." He supplied, "And it's quite alright. I assure you I have practiced under worse conditions. This is more than ideal, your majesty."

He didn't want to admit that connecting to the force had not come easy in the palace walls.

"Padmé, please." She said kindly, "At least in this environment. We've been through enough to disregard titles for now, don't you think?"

It reminded him of another perilous situation he had been in. Early in his apprenticeship. A year that had familiarized him with yet another plucky monarch. Quickly he shoved those thoughts away. It had been nearly ten years since then.

"As you wish."

She smiled then and held up a old cloth bound book, "Do you mind company? I promise not to interrupt."

"Not at all." He answered, though he wanted to point out this palace was hers to use. If anything he was the one imposing.

Her response was projected through the force, a happy jolt.

As his eyes fell closed he heard, rather than saw, her footsteps lead at one of the curved stone benches to his left. The rustling of the papers every few minutes, the creak of the spine. There is serenity about it, about _her_ through the force. He can't help but to latch onto the calm of it, aiding him through his own mess of emotions.

He found it was not hard after that to find peace.

\--

Obi-Wan had not been one in luxury of a routine since his days in the crèche and early years as a Padawan. However as the cycles of the planet numbered on, one seemed to form. While he loved going on missions, there was a part of him that also throughly enjoyed the orderly way of things.

After waking in the early hours and getting ready, Obi-Wan would find Anakin. Together, they would eat their first meal of the day just the two of them. And well- the astromech droid that Padmé had seemed to loan the young future Jedi.

The boy had boundless energy, and seemed to have a dozen questions ready for him by dawn each day. Obi-Wan found it endearing, if he were honest. He had studied each rule, method, and action of the Order intensely. These were all answers he had and so he found himself answering the queries through the better part of the mornings.

Periodically, the council would check in with him. Not as often as when Qui-Gon was still in critical condition, but not infrequent either as he still hadn't regained consciousness. Obi-Wan would make his report, often short. After all, what was there to recount in a time of peace? He wasn't one for politics and the idea alone of sitting around listening to Padmé's advisors nearly drove him mad. He wisely didn't mention Anakin- that was something he knew his Master would want to take on. To be in control of.

It felt slightly disorienting to be left alone. Not that he had never been out on his own before, but to be calling in orders _for_ his Master seemed odd to him. To have Padmé asking him what was and wasn't suitable for them. To have Anakin seeking him out for guidance. It felt as if perhaps someone else should be here in his place.

Yoda, as if reading his thoughts, spoke to him during one of their midday correspondence. "Attack Master Jinn when vulnerable, the Sith will." He stated matter of factly, "Their reach of power, we know not. Safe is Naboo for now and Qui-Gon on it. Safter however, with you he is, young Padawan."

And that had settled it.

In the time between his talks with the council and visiting his Master in the medical unit, he began Anakin's first lessons. It was clear if he didn't step in, the child, raised in the outer rim, was going to attempt to teach himself. Which surely the council would find more concerning than him guiding Anakin.

Perhaps Qui-Gon _had_ began to rub off on him after all these years.

That wasn't the only reason, he knew. He felt a responsibility, this was nearly his Master's dying wish. He _would_ honor that.

Eager to learn, the boy took each teaching at a rapid pace. It was begrudging to admit but perhaps Qui-Gon hadn't been entirely wrong in regards to Anakin. Normally, force powers would have already begun to fade at such an age, having not been trained. However he seemed to be stronger than most younglings his age and even some fellow Padawans.

Just before evening the Queen would pass them, most often in the gardens.

_"It's my favorite place on the Palace grounds."_

He recalled her saying on a night they happened upon each other once again.

Often she was with her handmaidens, a few times her advisors accompanied her. She was always dressed in heavy and ornate dresses with headdresses that made Obi-Wan's shoulders ache just at the sight. Such a contrast from a girl who read from a broken spine book under the cover of the stars.

"You seem to be learning fast." She stated, her courtly voice echoing against the stone. So she noticed too.

The stones Anakin had been moving through the air faulted at her attention. Obi-Wan quickly caught them, setting them down gently with a flick of his wrist.

Anakin jumped down from his perch in the tree, landing on his feet. A little flair for the dramatic, Obi-Wan noted, but a few of the handmaidens seemed amused.

"Obi-Wan has been helping me learn how to do all sorts of things with the force!" He stated excitedly.

"He must be a great teacher then." Padmé smiled from Anakin to him.

"Oh I don't know about-"

"He is! I can't wait to show Master Jinn what I've learned so far."

"I'm sure he will be most proud." She said, sincerity seeping through her voice. "At both of you."

A warmth spread through him at the compliments, though he attempted to hide it.

"I don't recall teaching you flattery." Obi-Wan commented, glancing at Anakin. "And if we are to make Master Jinn truly impressed when he wakes, there are a few more things for you to learn."

Anakin nodded, taking it all very seriously.

"We look forward to your progress in your training." That was the Senator.

Palpatine.

Obi-Wan vaguely remembered the man. He was the prime candidate for Supreme Chancellor.

Anakin beamed, but Obi-Wan trusted him about as much as he trusted any politician. Worse was a politician that involved themselves too much with the Jedi Council. Kaj had seemed overbearing at the time. Now she seemed ideal. Kalpana and Valorum seemed to be cut of the came cloth. He didn't quite know just what to expect from the Naboo Senator.

Wisely, he didn't comment further.

Instead, made a polite get away as he guided Anakin from the party reciting a text on the importance of focus.

\--  
Nights on Naboo had an extra hour compared to Coruscant. It was an hour Obi-Wan often found himself in company of the planet's queen.

Most nights, they were in a comfortable quiet in each other's company. It was the most soothing part of his newfound routine. Padmé's force presence was balm to fears surrounding his Master. She was young enough to believe everything would turn out as it should.

For her things should turn out _good._

For users of the Force, things would turn out as it meant to be.

Sometimes, those outcomes were tragedies.

However, on one particular night, her own anxieties radiated through her so strongly he nearly was experiencing it himself. Obi-Wan had never quite been the best with being subtle like Qui-Gon, so he simply asked.

"The election is tomorrow." Padmé said, her hands in her lap. They sat next to each other on the bench this time.

"You fear the senator will not win?"

She sighed and stared out towards the fountains, "I believe he will secure his position."

"Then...? What is it?"

"Senator Palpatine is from _here._ From Theed specifically. " She explained, her hand gestured outwardly, "His place as Supreme Chancellor will have all eyes in the Republic turn to Naboo."

And she was the queen of said planet. He understood then.

"Ah." He nodded, "I hadn't thought about it that way."

"I didn't either." She confessed, "It was something Sabé said, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

There was fear around her. Worry. Concern.

Obi-Wan thought that was all superfluous, as she had been one of the most capable Monarchs he had encountered. On most planets he had experienced, they were purely ornamental.

"Naboo has shown great bravery as of late." Obi-Wan noted after a moment, "As well as wise leadership, leading a unity of a their planet. That is no small feat. And- if memory serves- It is also known for being quite hospitable."

Padmé blushed under his compliments.

His hand came to rest on her shoulder, "I think the Republic is lucky to have such a planet to look towards."

"We had help." She reminded him.

Obi-Wan deflected it easily, "Oh yes, Jar Jar did turn out quite useful after all."

At that, her eyes crinkled a moment before they broke out in laughter.

It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the best!


End file.
